


New People

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Caught in the Act, Family Drama, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles family are in town at the request of the sheriff to help out with the station unfortunately Stiles and Derek didn't get the memo</p>
            </blockquote>





	New People

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so James I imagine as Andrew Garfield  
> Lucy as Lucy Hale  
> Kathryn as Holly Marie Combs and the dad is called Steve he's Zachary Levi

“Seriously?” James sighed looking up at their new home it was large enough for him, his sister and parents but compared to his old home it was so small.

 

“Oh quit your moaning, we will be going away to college next year so it doesn’t really matter”Lucy smiles.

 

“You guys do know, Beacon Hills does have the highest supernatural population in all of the US” James has to tell his parents for the seventeenth time.

 

“Well then you and your sister should fit right in” His mother smiles lightly but, he knows deep down she is still scared of him.

“For the last time, we aren’t supernatural were Meta-humans, and it’s not my fault I got the most powerful powers in the family”He argues.

 

“Dress it up in any DC phrases you want the truth is were still freaks” Lucy spits bitterly.

“Speak for yourself I love my powers, Dad loves his too, its just the women in this family that don’t like powers, it must be a PMS thing” James chuckles when his father snorts from where he is in the van getting boxes out.

“James Stilinski, you make another PMS joke and I swear you will be grounded for a month” Kathryn glares.

“How would you know if I’m in? You and dad will be at the station, that’s why we moved here because Uncle John lost control of his county so he needs your help”

“Oh I will know, a mother always knows, now go next door and go get your cousin to help out with the unpacking” She demands.

“Yeah I’ll go do that” James smiles darts to the Stilinski residence next door.

Stiles was always his favourite cousin unfortunately living in Miami meant that they didn’t see a lot of each other.

The front door was ajar so he just walked in “Stiles?” He calls out into the seemingly empty house.

He hears a muffled moan of pain and the smashing of something probably a vase or lamp.

He acts on instinct and he’s running to the source of the sounds until he’s throwing the door open and the scene isn’t what he expected.

Stiles is underneath a literal tanned man of muscle, the man keeps thrusting and oh yeah their naked.

“James?” Stiles lets out in a moan.

The muscle man stops his thrusting and looks at Stiles “What did you just call me? Who’s James?” the man growls and James sees a hint of claw.

“Behind you Derek” Stiles grunts hitting himself trying to get the cover to cover his naked body.

“I’ll go wait down stairs” James says and look the muscle man directly in his eyes, the man’s glaring but James just looks at him and says in a calm voice “Keep you claws off him” and leaves.


End file.
